Let The Snow Speak
by aQuatix
Summary: It's December 23rd and something is in Momo's head. MxE plus a little TxF


Let The Snow Speak  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the, and I never will, sadly. T_T Warning : shonen-ai, a little bit of OOC  
  
Minna-san, due to Ryoma's upcoming birthday, I present you this fic. Enjoy! ^^  
  
***  
  
It was a clear day of December and all Seigaku regulars were doing their morning practice. One of them seemed a little bit sleepy though. The name was Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma, the talented arrogant and cute nonetheless freshman.  
  
"Yo, Echizen!" His senpai greeted him with the most ungraceful way. Momo slung his arm around his shoulders and showed him a grin that made him feel uneasy.  
  
"What is it, Momo-senpai?" He yanked his arm.  
  
"I'm in a good mood today. Don't spoil it."  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Dunno, just in case." The sophomore left him.  
  
"Ne, Tezuka, what's with Momo today? He seems. glowing, practically." Fuji asked his captain.  
  
"Well, who knows." He answered emotionlessly.  
  
"Fuji, I think tomorrow is ochibi's b'day right, Ooishi?"  
  
"Yeah. Shall we have a party for him?"  
  
"According to my data, Echizen's b'day is on 24th December, or you can say tomorrow. But I assume that he dislikes parties." Inui came out of nowhere with a notebook on his hand.  
  
"Sou ka? How disappointing." The prodigy frowned. The captain had to fold his urge to put his arms around that slender body of his boyfriend. Instead, he just ended the conversation quickly and told everyone to go back to their classes.  
  
***  
  
Later in the evening, the club activity was almost over. Momo was still grinning like idiot until he approached Tezuka to talk about something.  
  
"Buchou, can I go home earlier today?"  
  
"If you have finished your practice, then you may go home."  
  
"Really?! Thanx, buchou!" He left them and went home quickly.  
  
"Tezuka, you don't ask him the reason?"  
  
"Fuji? I don't think it'll be necessary."  
  
"It's so you." He chuckled.  
  
"Fuji, do you have something to do tonight?"  
  
"Uhm. no. Why?"  
  
"I was wondering. if you wanna go out with me tonight?"  
  
"Are you. asking me for a date?"  
  
"If you have time."  
  
"Of course I do. I'd like to go out with you." This made Tezuka let out a subtle smile. That was his prodigy, always making him content with whatever he does. Tezuka loved him in everyway. It's hard though, not to be able to get too close to him in front of the public. But he'd make an exception.  
  
"Fuji." He leaned forward to catch those sweet lips in a tender kiss. Fuji's eyes widen in shock, just to shut on the next moment. Noone caught this sight, noone but Inui who was scribbling something on his notebook.  
  
So the captain has been dating Fuji. Interesting fact.  
  
"Te-Tezuka." Fuji whispered breathlessly. His face was flushed because of the previous action they made.  
  
"You'll get something more tonight." An unusual smirk appeared on his face.  
  
***  
  
Ryoma let out a heavy sigh, just as he entered his house. He directly went to his room and got changed. He slumped onto his bed. It had been a long day, especially with Momo kept grinning like that. He didn't know what made him felt uneasy, but.  
  
Damn Momo-senpai! Damn you for grinning like crazy! Damn you for being an idiot! Damn you for making me unable to concentrate! Damn you. for making my heart. lose control.  
  
He was alone that night, his family left him on a trip to their family reunion. He refused to come along, so he was left behind, with karupin. Boredom strucked him, and the only thing he could do at the moment was just.  
  
I'm going to sleep.  
  
In the other hand, Momo was quite busy thinking about something. He had made up his mind! It was his chance and he must take it even if it should cost their friendship. He didn't think he'd done a right thing, but at least, he'd do it with no regrets. One must be true to his heart.  
  
Momo took a glance at his watch, which shows eleven p.m. He soon rushed to Ryoma's house to prepare something for the boy who had done a great job, stealing his heart. The snow was falling down the street gracefully. This would be a nice present.  
  
He swiftly gathered the snowflakes around Ryoma's yard, from where he could see the boy's window. And after a while, his efforts resulted in something.  
  
He then, threw a handful of snowflakes to Ryoma's window. At first, the boy was still asleep, that's what he had in mind. So he did it again and again until Ryoma realized it and opened the window sleepily, muttering curses under his breath.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Were you sleeping, Echizen?"  
  
"M-Momo-senpai?! Of course I was. Do you realize what time it is?!"  
  
"Hmm. Lesse, it's twelve p.m. sharp. Take a look around, Echizen."  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. It was. more than wonderful. Momo had made a writing using the snow. It said  
  
Happy birthday Echizen. I love you.  
  
He was dazed for a second by that. Soon, Momo climbed up to his window and smiled.  
  
"Do you like my present?" He asked, fearing what would come out next.  
  
"I-I." He turned his back to Momo. "I like it so much. It's the best birthday present I've ever had."  
  
Momo could hear a slight tone of embarrassment on Ryoma's voice. He pulled the boy closer and made him face him directly. He could see the cute blush that crept on his face. He was smiling shyly. Momo couldn't help but to capture those lips of him. He felt Ryoma tensed up a bit but kissed back nevertheless.  
  
"Momo-senpai."  
  
"Shh, don't call me senpai when we're alone." He smiled softly.  
  
"Hai, Momo." He felt a little awkward about this. "You know, noone can make my heart beat like this." He led Momo's hand to his chest. "Noone but you."  
  
They kissed again, this time more passionately. He put his arms around his waist to deepen the kiss and Ryoma's hands made their way to his neck for support.  
  
By the time the two lovers broke apart, their faces were flushed. They stayed silent for a moment of eternity and Ryoma simply moved to his bed. He sent a silent message to his newfound lover. Momo understand this and move closer to him.  
  
"Mind if I want you to stay with me tonight?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Saa." Definitely, words were not needed between them.  
  
-OWARI-  
  
A/n : Was it good enough? I know it's kinda lame. Pls r&r ^^;; 


End file.
